Dragonlance BEGINNINGS: Hate
by sunshard
Summary: One-shot, AU ficlet of a certain elfy relationship. Not slash. Tanis discovers the difference between love and crushes. Short and sweet. Read? Review! (Part one of Dragonlance BEGINNINGS.)


One-shot, AU ficlet-thingy of a certain relationship. Probably doesn't make sense. Doesn't have to, does it? o.O Basically, it's in the time when Tanis left Qualinesti. And it's not slash. -sigh- must have just scared away all my readers...well, if you EVER read this, Xylacorabi, the chisel Flint uses is for you. Tee-hee.  
-  
-  
-

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance (I DO own the books ;;), any characters in it, or _Everywhere _by Michelle Branch.  
-  
-  
-

_Hate  
_ -  
-  
-  


He was leaving.  
-  
-  
-

She had gone down on her knees, the only time he had ever seen her beg (besides the time she had pleaded for him to kiss her, which didn't really count). Her pale green eyes bloodshot from tears, already-pale elven complexion even more pallid. Honey-colored hair unkempt, dress ruffled and wrinkled. The aspen trees' leaves weren't even as bright as usual.  
-  
-  
-

"Don't go," she had told him. He hadn't listened. He was, after all, only a bastard half-elf. He didn't know why the Speaker of the Sun tolerated him. In fact, he probably _didn't_ tolerate him. The only ones who liked him were Gilthanas, who had already started to grow a dislike towards him, and her.  
-  
-  
-

"I hate you," she had screamed after him when he still didn't stop. Maybe that was part of why he had left. Because she had said she hated him.  
-  
-  
-

But one question lingered in Tanis Half-Elven's mind, even when he stepped out of the borders of the Qualinesti woods and towards Solace, towards his new destiny: why had Lauralanthalasa wanted him to stay? Was it a simple inane attraction, infatuation, the one that made Gilthanas hate him so...or was it love?  
-  
-  
-

* * *

_Five years later  
-  
-  
-  
_

Tanis lead his group of friends just to the edge of the trees. He paused, hesitating, then told them softly, "Wait here."  
-  
-  
-

Flint saw the look in his friend's eyes and immediately understood, taking out a wooden block and a chisel to carve it. Caramon sat down with a sigh of relief and asked Riverwind for food. Raistlin didn't look up from his spellbook but nodded absently. Goldmoon looked at the half-elf compassionately and went to a quiet place to pray to Mishakal. Sturm tugged his mustaches and didn't notice when Tasslehoff stole the black rose in his belt.

-  
-  
-

Tanis looked at his friends once more, then turned and stepped into the forest.  
-  
-  
-

* * *

Ten minutes later, he stumbled upon a root of an aspen tree and fell flat on his stomach, just barely raising his bearded chin in time so it didn't thud on the ground. "Oof," he grunted, letting go a stream of elvish, dwarven, Solamnic, and human curses (the three most latter which he had learned from Flint, Sturm, and Caramon) and was about to push himself up when he saw a graceful, slender-fingered hand extended to help him up.  
-  
-  
-

"I...dislike...those roots, always sticking up from the soil...almost as if they wanted to trip you," a calm, whispering voice said melodiously, seemingly into his ear, but also all around him.  
-  
-  
-

Tanis blinked.  
-  
-  
-

"Hate is such a strong word," the beautiful voice continued.  
-  
-  
-

Tanis smiled, grasped the hand, and stood up. "Lauralanthalasa," he said, kissing her hand.  
-  
-  
-

The elfmaid smiled back. "Tanthalas."  
-  
-  
-

Tanis put his arm over her shoulder and lead her back to outside of the forest, where his friends waited, admiring the flow of her hair and her now lean and developed body; perhaps even more beautiful than Kitiara.  
-  
-  
-

The answer to his question, which he had mulled over so much over the five years of separation, Tanis decided, grinning secretly, was that it was love.  
-  
-  
-

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
-  
-  
-  
_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there  
-  
-  
-  
_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
-  
-  
-  
_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me  
-  
-  
-  
_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_  
-  
-  
-

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so__  
-  
-  
-  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
-  
-  
-  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
-  
-  
-  
_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?  
-  
-  
-  
_

((If I was Japanese I would say owari but I'm not so I'll just say the End. Whoops, did I just ruin it?))  
-  
-  
-

Yay, yay, it's done. I was inspired in church...dunno why...o.O The ending is Tanis/Laurana, of course, and the whole story thingy didn't really make sense, but...at least I finally wrote a fic for Dragonlance! w00t! -sigh- Raistlin didn't have a very big part...he just, erm, turned the pages of his spellbook and nodded. -sobsob- Well, if you like it, REVIEW AND TELL ME! I'll continue if you want it to, too. As Japanese wannabes say, ja! (Which means I'm a Japanese wannabe also. - -)


End file.
